


Without The Mask

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Removing the masks they hide behind a member of Torchwood lets loose and has some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without The Mask

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood. Written for 51stcenturyfox and cruentum’s Porn Battle. Criticism is welcome, be it constructive or not.

I hid, behind masks, I had done for years, ever since I had been a child, but especially at Torchwood Three. They only ever saw what I wanted them to see of me, making sure never to let them see through my mask, to see the pain from before I joined them. I had so many different masks, masks for all occasions, for work, for family, for everything. What I loved most though was discarding those masks, allowing myself to break from the charades I had created for myself. None of the others really knew me, not the me behind the mask, not the person I wished I could allow myself to be. I had hidden my desires within myself for years, letting them out irregularly, just enough to sate myself before locking them up once more. 

It was that time once more, it seemed to come around quicker each time, the need for escape, for baseless pleasure becoming more and more necessary. A bad day at Torchwood always had me running for that locked room in my flat, finding an outfit, then finding a club. I often wonder what the rest of the team will think when they clear my flat on my death and find out who I really was, but the need for freedom and ecstasy always took over, the thoughts draining from my mind as pleasure filled it. 

I walked into the club, my leather outfit clinging to my like a second skin, all the necessary accessories for my night in place. I smiled at the man who greeted me as I walked in, “Oshi.” He spoke in a sultry tone, just as he always did when speaking to me. He was one of the few who knew who I was, both with and without my masks. He smiles and leads me to a private room just like always before asking if I had any specifics for tonight’s order. 

I tell him to surprise me, it doesn’t matter to me who I have tonight, as long as I have someone. He comes back a few minutes later, a young man following behind him. He then leaves, telling me to enjoy myself. I look at the man in front of me, studying him for a moment, he’ll do nicely. I order him to strip, to dance for me as he did and the young man complied the words, “Yes, Master”, falling from his lips as he did so. 

I knew that he had been told the stories, he had reacted too well not to have. There was a reason I used this club, word of Oshi had gotten around, and this was my residence as such. People talked and even more wanted in on the action, giving me an unending supply of people to use for my pleasure, both male and female. I watched as he danced for me, before ordering him to stop, kneel and suck me. 

He knelt before me, his head immediately gravitating towards my lap. It didn’t take long until he was sucking away happily at the strap-on there, not complaining once as I thrust harshly into the back of his throat. I smiled to myself at the feeling of power this gave me, the rush of adrenaline I felt from doing this. Many wouldn’t understand why I felt the need to dress as a man, then fuck a man or a woman to ecstasy with my strap-on, but to me it was a release. Freedom from expectation, from everything I had made myself into. In that moment Toshiko Sato was simply Oshi.


End file.
